warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Chilled/Mistakes
Herein lies the list of all of the spelling errors, misnames, and etc. errors found within Chilled. Misname errors *Eaglestrike is called the leader of AshClan. *Thistlethorn is called Thistlepaw twice. *SkyClan is called StarClan. *TalonClan is called FrozenClan throughout the entire chapter. *Fireblaze is called Firepaw. *Minnow is called Feather. *AshClan is called PeakClan. Color errors *Sootsky is described with all gray paws. *Moonpaw is described as white, with her crescent-moon marking the opposite color. *Blackpaw is described as ebony-furred. *Swanpaw is described as fully white. *Tremor is described with amber eyes and amber-yellow eyes. *Swift is described as silver. *Mother is described with gold eyes. *Spiderpaw is described as ebony-furred. *Petalcloud is described with honey-colored golden eyes. Spelling/grammar errors *Choices is misspelled as 'choces'. *Witnessing is misspelled as 'witnissing'. *The word 'head' is replaced by the word 'heart'. *The word 'okay' before the word 'Sootkit' has a period in the middle of it so it reads 'oka.y'. *Soothe is misspelled as 'sooth'. *Blackfeather's kit name is misspelled as 'Black-kit'. *Ground is misspelled as 'sound'. *Finding is misspelled as 'fighting'. *Scuffed is misspelled as 'scuffled'. *Trembling is misspelled as 'trembled'. *The sentence that reads "He wasn't fast enough to catch up her now" should read "He wasn't fast enough to catch up to her now". *Wanted is misspelled as 'waned'. *Valiant is misspelled as 'valient'. *Jaggedclaw is misspelled as 'Jaggeclaw'. *In between is misspelled as 'inbetween'. *Turned is misspelled as 'tutned'. *Ready is misspelled as 'read'. *The sentence that reads "Please don't think bathe all rogues in this light" should read "Please don't bathe all rogues in this light". *The word 'he' is capitalized so it reads 'HE'. *There is no space between the word 'Moonkit' and 'she'. *Clan is not capitalized. *Hurt is misspelled as 'hrut'. *He'll is misspelled as 'we'll'. *In is misspelled as 'on'. *To is misspelled as 'ot'. *Embarrassed is misspelled as 'embarassed' and embarrassing is misspelled as 'embarassing'. *Started is misspelled as 'stared'. *There's a comma in between the word 'called' so it reads 'call,ed'. *Persistent is misspelled as 'persistant'. *Greenleaf is misspelled as 'green-leaf'. *After the word 'home', instead of a question mark it should be an exclamation mark. *The sentence that reads "I do not believe that SkyClan belongs in our Clan any longer" should read "I do not believe that SkyClan belongs in our territory any longer". *Leaf-bare is misspelled as 'lead-bare'. *Became is misspelled as 'began'. *Newleaf is misspelled as 'new-leaf'. *Nodded is misspelled as 'nodding'. *The sentence that reads "Isn 'there any way they could have...gone up?" should read "Isn't there any way they could have...gone up?". *Others is misspelled as 'otehrs'. *Supposed is misspelled as 'suppose'. *Back-kick is misspelled as 'back kick'. *Camp is misspelled as 'camps'. *Super fast is misspelled as 'super-fast'. *Listened is misspelled as 'listening'. *The word 'denmates' is replaced by the word 'littermates'. *Says is misspelled as 'ways'. *Surprised is misspelled as 'surprise'. *Spiderpaw's name isn't capitalized. *Wait is misspelled as 'way'. *Gathered is capitalized twice. *Amusement is misspelled as 'amusment'. *It's is misspelled as 'its'. *His is misspelled as 'hie'. *Actual is misspelled as 'actually'. *Elder's is misspelled as 'elders' multiple times. *In front of the word 'Petalcloud', there is only an apostrophe when there should be two. *Train is misspelled as 'trained'. *There is misspelled as 'their'. *Realized is misspelled as 'realizing'. *Softly is misspelled as 'soflty'. *Half moon is misspelled as 'halfmoon'. *Of is misspelled as 'off' and as 'f'. *Puzzled is misspelled as 'puzzling'. *StarClan is misspelled as 'Starclan'. *Place of No Stars is misspelled as 'Place of No stars'. *Clan is misspelled as 'Clans'. *Began is misspelled as 'bega'. *The sentence that reads "... were both already heading towards camp" should read "... were both already heading towards the camp entrance". *Sootpaw's name isn't capitalized. *Halfway is misspelled as 'half-way'. *The word 'is' is replaced by the word 'with' before the word 'patience'. *Led is misspelled as 'let'. *The sentence that reads "... but Firepaw certainly wasn't" should have a period after the 'wasn't' as it is a run-on sentence, and the 'he' that comes after that should be capitalized. *Complete is misspelled as 'completely' and completed is misspelled as 'complete'. *The word 'her' is replaced by the word 'an'. *Move is misspelled as 'moon'. *Unkempt is misspelled as 'unkept'. *Brainwashed is misspelled as 'brain-washed'. *Even is misspelled as 'eve'. *I'll is misspelled as 'I'm'. *It is misspelled as 'if'. *The sentence that reads "... and she felt a rush of gratitude rush through her" should read "... and she felt a rush of gratitude run through her". *Trembled is misspelled as 'trembling'. *Made is misspelled as 'make'. *White is misspelled as 'whtie'. *The word 'accident' is replaced by the word 'purpose'. *Word is misspelled as 'world' and world is misspelled as 'word'. *Malleable is misspelled as maleable. *Relatively is misspelled as 'realitively'. *Shall is misspelled as 'shal'. *The word 'to' is replaced by the word 'you'. *Whoever is misspelled as 'however'. *Sidetracked is misspelled as 'side-tracked'. *Bluepaw's is misspelled as 'Bliuepaw's'. *Re-entering is misspelled as 'reentering'. *Gave is misspelled as 'gaze'. *The sentence that reads "Jaggedclaw would in a foul, bitter mood" should read "Jaggedclaw would be in a foul, bitter mood". *On is misspelled as 'in'. *The word 'you' is replaced by the word 'her'. *Sunhigh is misspelled as 'sun-high'. *Them is misspelled as 'the'. *Faraway is misspelled as 'far-away'. *Glaring is misspelled as 'glared'. *Or is misspelled as 'nor'. *Didn't is misspelled as 'didn'. *Sickness' is misspelled as 'sickness's'. *Longer is misspelled as 'linger'. *The sentence that reads "... something had killed the him or her" should read "... something had killed him or her". *The word 'and' is replaced by the word 'had'. *There are three apostrophe's in front of the sentence "We are", when there should only be two. *The sentence that reads "... she might alert them that she was following her" should read "... she might alert them that she was following". *To is misspelled as 'too' and too is misspelled as 'to'. *Particular is misspelled as 'patricular'. *Shoulders is misspelled as 'shoulder's'. *Counter strike is misspelled as 'counterstrike'. *Moonstruck is misspelled as 'moon-struck'. *Warriors is misspelled as 'warrior's' and warrior's is misspelled as 'warriors'. *The word 'were' is replaced by the word 'would'. *Enemies is misspelled as 'enemies' '. *There is no space between the word 'more' and the word 'she' right after the ';'. *Fight is misspelled as 'flight'. *Everything is misspelled as 'eveything'. *The sentence that reads "... the journey had left one too" should read "... the journey cats had left one too". *Worse is misspelled as 'worth'. *There's no space between the words 'loud' and 'wet'. *Leopardpaw's is misspelled as 'Leopardpaws's'. *Nest is misspelled as 'test'. *The sentence that reads "What did stupid apprentice thing did you do" should read "What stupid apprentice thing did you do". *Breathe is misspelled as 'breath'. *The sentence that reads "... that she doesn't get safe" should be completely omitted, as it doesn't make sense. *Their is misspelled as 'they're' and they're is misspelled as 'their'. *Will is misspelled as 'with'. *There is no period after the sentence that reads "she wondered". *Stared is misspelled as 'atared'. *The word 'tongue' is replaced by the word 'stuck'. *The sentence that reads "If you improving" should read "If you were improving". *Sliding is misspelled as 'slide'. *Acknowledged is misspelled as 'acknowledge'. *Breathtaking is misspelled as 'breath-taking'. *One is misspelled as 'once' and once is misspelled as 'one'. *The word 'going' is replaced by the word 'being'. *Lighting is misspelled as 'lightning' and lightning is misspelled as 'lighting'. *Hardy is misspelled as 'hardly'. *Attractive is misspelled as 'attractice'. *Half circle is misspelled as 'halfcircle'. *Interested is misspelled as 'interesting' twice. *She-cat's is misspelled as 'she-cats'. *Simply is misspelled as 'imply'. *The word 'was' is replaced by the word 'when'. *Anytime is misspelled as 'any time'. *Sharpened is misspelled as 'sharped'. *There is no space between the words 'motivation' and 'conviction'. *Blinking is misspelled as 'blinked'. *There is no space between the words 'hurry' and 'there'. *The words 'east' and 'west' are both capitalized. *There's an accidental square closing bracket after the sentence "... hurry after the others". *The word 'smile' is replaced by the word 'smart'. *Do is misspelled as 'to'. *The word 'been' is replaced by the word 'gotten'. *The sentence that reads "What does it that mean" should read "What does that mean". *Scent-markers is misspelled as 'scent-marker's'. *Fall is misspelled as 'fell'. *The sentence that reads "I really don't see the point in forbidden medicine cats" should read "I really don't see the point in why it's forbidden for medicine cats". *Being is misspelled as 'be'. *Along is misspelled as 'alone'. *Patrol is misspelled as 'patorl'. *Despair is misspelled as 'despiar'. *Poppy seeds is misspelled as 'poppyseeds'. *Sleepwalking is misspelled as 'sleep-walking'. *Claw is misspelled as 'claws'. *Begin is misspelled as 'being'. *The word 'seeds' is replaced by the word 'leaves'. *The word 'recover' is replaced by the word 'required'. *The word 'out' is replaced by the word 'off'. *Tailless is misspelled as 'tail-less'. *Wispy is misspelled as 'whispy'. *Outta is misspelled as 'outa'. *It's is misspelled as 'its'. *The sentence that reads "If Shimmerfrost heard me talking like, she'd-" should read "If Shimmerfrost heard me talking like that, she'd-". *Believe is misspelled as 'belief'. *Landform is misspelled as 'land-form'. *Build is misspelled as 'built'. *Approached is misspelled as 'approache'. *From is misspelled as 'fro'. *Overhead is misspelled as 'overheard'. *The sentence that reads "... not caring about the beautiful of the colors" should read "... not caring about the beautiful colors". *Maniacally is misspelled as 'manically'. *The word 'at' is replaced by the word 'to'. *The word 'safe' is replaced by the word 'self'. *Sent is misspelled as 'scent'. *This is misspelled as 'thus'. *The word 'nest' is replaced by the word 'den'. *Aren't is misspelled as 'are'. *He's is misspelled as 'he' with an apostrophe after it. *The sentence that reads "This is the last time to pick fights" should read "This is a bad time to pick fights". *The word 'with' is replaced by the word 'to'. *Apprentices is misspelled as 'apprentice'. *The sentence that reads "... eyes narrowed with determination hurled himself forward" should read "... eyes narrowed with determination and he hurled himself forward". *Dodging is misspelled as 'dodgng'. *The sentence that reads "... and the white twisted" should read "... and the white tom twisted". *Through is misspelled as 'though'. *Stench is misspelled as 'strench'. *And is misspelled as 'an'. *Condone is misspelled as 'cndone'. *If is misspelled as 'iif'. *The sentence that reads "... only to draw in a sharp breath one of her front paws" should read "... only to draw in a sharp breath as one of her front paws". *The sentence that reads "It almost made him yowl with" should read "It almost made him yowl with pain. *Placed is misspelled as 'place'. |''See the entire list''}} Other errors *Spiderstrike is called female. *TalonClan cats are called warriors. *Silverstar is mentioned with seven lives throughout the entire chapter when she only has six left. *Chillpaw is said to have lived with FrozenClan. *Chillpaw is said to have been 12 moons old when he died, but he was in fact about 9.4 moons old according to the timeline and what day he died. *Jaggedclaw is called female. *Jaggedclaw is said to have both of his eyes. *Brightfire is called Jaypaw's father. *Shimmerfrost is called male. References & Citations }} Category:Reference